CocaCola Cherry Land
by TwilightCrazyAssBitch
Summary: Magic creatures exist everywhere. CocaCola Cherry Land is where the last magic creatures that you could find on this plant. Cherry land and the land near it hand vampires, werewolves, and wizards. The vampires and werewolves hated each other. They had to
1. Chapter 1

Coca-Cola Cherry Land

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer Sorry for any miss spelled words **

Magic creatures exist everywhere. Coca-Cola Cherry Land is where the last magic creatures that you could find on this plant. Cherry land and the land near it hand vampires, werewolves, and wizards. The vampires and werewolves hated each other. They had to be put on different land so nobody could find out the secret of the whole magical community. King Carlisle Cullen and Queen Esme Cullen are the rulers of the great Coca-Cola Cherry Land. They had 3 children named Prince Edward Cullen, Princes Alice Cullen and, Princes Rosalie Cullen. The whole Cullen family were vampires. Prince Edward had not found someone to love in life, he was the next to the throne and needed a good queen to help him rule. Princes Alice was in love with Sir Jasper. Princes Rosalie has all found love in this life with Sir Emmett. One day Edward went for a walk and was descised as the every day person. Nobody could tell that is was the Prince Edward. On that walk in the park on that day he met the most beautiful lady in the entire land name Isabella Swan. Snooze Land had the King James who was a wizard, werewolf, Queen Victoria was a witch and werewolf they know that Edward had just found the love of his life. Victoria being a powerful wizard and a werewolf could see what was going to happen and what is happening and any given moment. They had a son named Prince Jacob he is also half werewolf and wizard.

"So what are we going to do with the past Isabella?" said James.

"I have an idea but we have to act quietly or it will be too late. Here is the plane. I will send Isabella to Forks were she will quilty forget that precise of trash of a Prince" Victoria with an evil smile on her face. "He will never be able to find and he won't be able to have true love. Never taking the throne given the land to us. We will kill all of the magic trash of the land."

"How are we going to keep her there?" ask James.

"That is where Jacob comes in. Jacob, you will have to keep an eye out on her. You and Isabella will get marry, live happy as king and queen of our land and the vampires land." Said Victoria

"Will she truly love me?" ask Jacob.

"She will never remember him or that she loved him, so yes she will think ya'll are met to be together for ever. Is that good enough for you?" Jacob open his mouth a couple of times but nothing came out. He just nodded his head in a giment. "Now leave and let me get to work on the plan."

Back in Cherry land Prince Edward was talking to the love of his life. "I don't know who you are but do you know who I am?"

"My name is Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella. No I don't know who you are. I just moved here two days ago. Who are you any way?" Ask Bella.

"That is a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman like your self. If you don't know who am then let me tell you I Prince Edward. I am in love with you. I want you as my wife and as the future queen. Do you love me to?" ask Edward.

Do you really love me because I have loved you since the first time I set eyes on you? But I would never be a good queen. You will tire of me and leave me all a lone." Bella said very sadly.

"Do you think that if I didn't love why would I be standing write here with you? You are the most beautiful thing that I have every set an eye on in my live. I would never leave you not in a million years." Said a very wide eye Edward. "Will you do me the honor and marry me to night. Let's not waste one more minute on being apart from each other. Will you marry me?"

"Yes I will marry you. I don't won't to waste any more time not being able to be in your arms every night and fall a sleep right next to you." Said a very happy Bella.

They walk hand in hand back to the castle. Edward couldn't keep his off of her. He kept thing that I am the luckiest man in the entire world. I got the most beautiful woman in the world at my side forever. I will do any thing that she wants. I will do everything in my power to keep Bella with me for eternity with me. The way the sun made a hallo around her goergaus head and body. At the same time Bella was thinking that I am the luckiest woman in the world to have the god like creature next to me but to have love to me. Me, I am so plain, so ordinary and so not as perfect as perfect as Edward man even his name is perfect. I am going to do everything in my power to keep him with me keep his eyes on me. They he disappear he was gone Bella look everywhere to find Edward but he was no were to be found. But she did find a man. "Who are you and have you seen Prince Edward?" She said he's name with such love the man she would never love any one as much as she loves him.

The man said "I am Prince Jacob. No I have not seen him." He said with such disgust in those words that made Bella shurted. "By the way you will soon be my wife."

"I will not marry you I am in love with Edward. Where are we by the way? What do you have against him?" Bella said

"That will change when you forget him and when you decide that he is not looking for you like you are him. We are in Forks where he will never find you if he is looking for you. He is a vamp and I am half werewolf and wizard."

"How did I get here and is there a way out of the place that doesn't have my love in it?" Said Bella.

"My mother sent you here so you and Edward would never get marry. So he couldn't take the thrown and we would take control. You and me would rule an king and queen." Said Jacob.

"You and me will never be together as long as I still love Edward. I will love no other." Bella said very proudly.

"What if your preasce Edward moves on with out you? What if he finds some one new that he loves even more than you and forgets you? What are you going to do of he never comes looking for you?" Said a very argany Jacob.

"If he found other to love I will dicpers into the night and live my life a lone for all of time." Bella said very sadly.

"Why would you live alone? When you could live a happy life with me as my queen we can be so happy together. All you have to do is marry me." Said Jacob.

"I would live by myself for ever then be by your side and your queen." Said Bella.

"You would be his queen. Why not be my queen?" ask Jacob.

"He has a name Edward the reason is because I love him with all of my heart. I don't love you not at all." Said Bella, Jacob just disaper into thin air just like Edward did when I left him but not by choice Jacob did this by choice. She was all alone. Bella went looking for someone to help her get out of this place and back to her love, her life, her Edward. Edward was going crazy looking for his love, his life his Bella. He was scramming at the top of his loungs to here Bella call out his name so he could find her and not waste another minute of time they have once she is back in his arms for ever. He turn around and saw Jacob in his land were he was not a loud in. "What do you want dog?" Edward said with anger in his voice.

"I came to say you are wasting your time looking for you Bella you will never find her. She is mine and will all was be mine. There is nothing you and your family can do to stop me. I will marry Bella and take as my queen for the rest of are life." Jacob said very happy in many ways.

"Where is she? I am going to kill you with may own hands. If you so as look at her the wrong way. You tell where you have put my Bella." Edward said while holding Jacob to the wall.

"You will never find her. If you do find my Bella you can't get any where near her." Said Jacob.

"So you are telling me that me Bella is in Forks is that right." Said Edward.

"Yes how do you gust." Ask Jacob.

"That is the only place that I can't step on. Thank you dog." Said Edward. Edward just started to run to the castle to tell his family what he was planning to do. He wrote a letter because no one was at the castle.

Dear mom and dad

I found the love of my life but the werewolves took Isabella which is a very lovely name just thinking of her sends chilies down my spine. Btu she's likes to be called Bella which is still a lovely name. I have to go save her from those dogs. So I can marry my Bella and lived happy with my queen. Don't be mad at me for not taking to all of you before I went but I can't waste another minute with out Bella. I will come back with her in my arms and will we get marry. Don't be sad I will come back.

Love your son,

Edward

Edward left to go to find Forks. He has herd of the place but never known where it was. I ask an old wise man on the road were Forks was he said. "Why do you need to go there, you are a vampire you can't set foot on that land. No vampire." Ask the old man

"I am looking for the love of my life. She was taking to that land I don't care what I have to do to have in my arms again to smile her scent on my cloths. Can you help me find Forks?"

"I think I can help you. So you can find your love. Take this road to the gate of Fork but don't go off of the road. Take this it will make you able to on the land that you are not allow you to go on. Keep it with you until there is another that has a good heart just like you that has a good reason that you think is as noble as you are with your mission. Good luck on finding you life." Said the old man.

"Thank you so much you don't know what this mean to me." Said Edward.

"I think I do what it means to you remember what I said." I was on my way to get to my love. Get my Bella and get her a way from those dogs. So I can marry her and spend the rest of my life making up too her for leaving her for as long as I have. Never got off the road until I at Forks gate. But I was very tempting to do so by my Bella's face in the woods. I finally got to the gate I push the gate to get in I started screaming Bella's wonderful name that just sent chillers down my back. Some one came running to but I couldn't see who it was it was a girl. Then I saw her face it was my Bella. I started running to her as fast as my legs would take me. Then Bella was in my arms I was never letting her go. She pulled out from me to tell me something. "I love you so much never doubt that. I miss you so much never leave me again." Bella said very lovely.

"I will never leave ever again. I am not going to let you out of my site not for a single minute. I love you so much I will never love nobody like I love you nobody can hold a candle to you my beautiful love." As he said you see love in his eyes. They kiss for what seem like for ever. "Lets go home to tell ever one that we are to get marry very soon. Alice will be very happy to see that I have found the love of my life." But before we could leave the dog appear from the thin air.

"What do you want dog?" Bella said with a little anger in her tone. Edward looks a little sack on his face when he herd Bella say those things.

"Now don't be like that. You now you love me. You can't leave here with the trash. You will marry me not him." Said Jacob.

"I will marry my Edward and there is nothing you can do to stop me." And with that Jacob took Bella and ran off with her to some on know place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer Sorry for any miss spelled words **

**Now on to the story **

Edward was left alone. He know he had to Bella back even if it is the last thing he does. But how was he going to be able to get the love of his life back so they could get marry and life happy every after. He ran all the way back to find his family to get them to help him with the long road at head. When he got back to his home. Something was not right he felt in his heart.

**Sorry it is so short but I am having writer black Please some help. R&R**


End file.
